Archangels Manifestation: Angels Extract
by Delighted123
Summary: After getting separated from his friends. Tatsumi, ends up somewhere underground. Making his way through a cave, he stumbles upon a truth that will change how the world views everything they've ever known. Armed with a holy talking sword, and the blood of Archangel Michael he must now find his path in this world. Stronger Tatsumi, not overpowered from start, but concept exists


**READ THIS**

**Decided to write this story, it's something that I had a concept of years ago from reading a fic from a long ass time ago. It was a good one, but not the best written fic. The concepts that I read were cool.**

**The idea of a powerful fire Teigu always intrigued me, and the idea of Tatsumi having it made me wonder even more what it would be like. Sadly to say Incursio will not be his Teigu in this story, and I know some people won't like that. **

**Also, this is my secondary fic that I'm writing seriously. I won't focus on it as much as my SI-Oc story but it'll be what I work on in the off time. This story while serious, will have moments of humor which is something that just comes with being in Night Raid. **

**I realized it would be a good idea to balance a fun, and cool story written for my own satisfaction, with a story that is much more serious. Also, I'll try to keep Tatsumi as close to canon as possible, but there will inevitably be changes with how I changed the lore.**

**So yeah, have fun reading! (Grammar etc probably not the best but I wrote this rather quickly)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Archangel History**

The sound of water rushing was heard, alongside the chirping of birds. Deep within a crevasse, about a hundred meters below surface was a young man. He laid at the bottom, his black coat that he wore had holes all over it.

He wore a simple tan vest, with a pair of black pants, brown boots and black gloves. His hair unkempt and medium in length was a shade of brown. The young man had fallen far, how it happened only he could know.

The open hole at the top had rays of sunlight peak through washing their light over the young man. As the light was on his face, he began to stir his emerald eyes now seeing everything before him.

"What?" Tatsumi sat up in surprise taking in his surroundings. The last thing he could remember was getting ambushed by bandits while he was traveling with his friends.

"Sayo! Ieyasu!" He yelled trying to stand up, he was obviously hurt.

"Shit, shit." The young man began to curse to himself as he started to look for all of his belongings. He needed to find his sword, in a place like this the worst thing possible was not having a weapon.

As Tatsumi, stood up he placed a hand on the right side of his abdomen and felt something warm and wet. Looking down he stared at his right hand and noticed that it was red with his blood.

Inspecting his wound, he noticed that it wasn't anything major. The cut was shallow and about four inches long. Frowning, he slid off his black coat and began to rip part of it off.

"Sorry guys." He said to himself, the black coat had been made by his village and it was made with rather expensive material. After wrapping the cloth around his abdomen he glanced around once again.

A stream of rushing water about fifteen feet away, and around a hundred feet in front of him a cave. Nearly pitch black, it was fifteen feet tall and around thirty feet wide. The creepy echo of air could be heard coming from the cave.

Throwing what was left of his coat to the crevasse floor, the sound of wood was heard. Blinking he walked over to it and began to feel the cloth. He pulled out a wooden idol, the guardian that watched over his village.

"Archangel Michael." Tatsumi muttered to himself as he placed the idol in his back pocket. He was not a religious person, but when his village elder handed it to him he didn't want to refuse.

They say that long ago, a powerful being known as an Archangel came down to save people. That was all he really knew about it, never having paid attention to those things. Although it was pretty cool.

In the end, he believed that it was just a legend, the idea of a mythical humanoid coming down to the planet and fighting off SuperClass danger beasts by himself just sounded to grandiose to be true. With these thoughts following him he patted the idol in his back pocket, wouldn't hurt to take it along.

Besides it probably brought him good luck! Considering the fact that he was still alive, not eaten and not hurt too badly.

"Alright, time to get out of here." The young man said as he looked up. He contemplated climbing the stone wall, but such a thing was probably not a good idea. The stone wall while high was also bumpy and spiky not safe at all to scale without tools.

"_That means…..Cave." _With a sigh he looked around some more for his sword. After a couple of minutes rummaging around he found it…..broken. He visibly deflated at the sight of his sword, the blade broken into two pieces and the handle in pieces.

Realizing he was weaponless he began to feel all over his body. Currently he had the pouch of money his village had given him and a box of matches. Along with a hunting knife, and an empty water skin. Picking a random stick off the ground, along with a couple other which he put in his pocket he made his way towards the eerie cave.

If a monster of some kind lived in the cave it would have appeared already. He was literally the easiest meal, unconscious, and bleeding. Before going in he walked over to the stream and drank about four handfuls before refilling his water skin.

With that knowledge in mind he set one of the sticks on fire and made his way into the darkness in front of him. Hunting knife in his right hand, and makeshift torch in his left he walked forward under the mouth of the cave.

"_Okay, normal looking cave so far." _Nothing out of the ordinary.

The shadows that embraced the cave walls were slowly pushed back as the light from the torch pushed them back. Still cautious Tatsumi tightened his grip on his knife ready for anything to happen.

He had to get back to his friends, they had dreams to make real. He wanted to go to the capital and make a name for himself alongside his friends Sayo and Ieyasu. With his current skills he was sure that he could be a captain.

About fifteen minutes pass by as Tatsumi realized he was still walking with no end in sight. Not even a turn, or another path presented itself. With a confused look he turned around staring off into the darkness.

"_Can't even see the entrance…."_ He was never one to be afraid of the dark, but he began to have his doubts. Coming to a stop he hummed to himself wondering if he should turn back, after a couple moments of silence he decided to continue forward.

He had already come this far, it would be a waste to turn back. The sound of embers from the torch and the eerie breathing of the cave was the only thing he could hear. Not even bats, or rats were seen which he had found odd.

This continued for about twenty minutes with nothing coming into sight. Suddenly he came across a dead end.

"Shit." Silently cursing to himself he muttered a couple more words ready to turn away. As soon as he did the idol in his back pocket began to rattle.

"What?" Pulling out the idol he suddenly had to cover his eyes with his left hand dropping his torch. The item gave off a powerful white light. The chorus of people singing erupted coming from the idol as it went from wood to silver and red.

"Woah." He whispered inspecting the idol as the sound of stone moving caught his attention. Looking up an opening was made in the wall in front of him. It was a square, and would be a perfect fit for the idol in his hand.

Placing the idol in the designated hole, he pulled his hand back quickly as the stone tile almost caught his hand. Rumbling was heard as the wall in front of him began to sink into the ground.

It was followed by the sound of torches, looking up he was met with the view of a hall. The floors covered in silver and ruby tiles. Stepping forward in awe, his boots came into contact with the smooth floor.

That was when something on the walls caught his attention. The walls were covered in runes of some kind, a language unfamiliar to the young man. However one character stood out to him, a symbol that he knew all too well.

The symbol of the Archangel Michael, he knew that symbol all too well. He should've expected it to be here considering all that had happened earlier with the idol. His village elder drew that symbol towards the south of the village every sunday morning. His finger traced it, starting at the right where he thought it began. The start looks like the bottom of an 'I' from there it's a long slight diagonal to the left, stop go right and down diagonally then up to end at a hollow circle on the left.

The runic language continued, but was followed by art. "Woah, what is this?"

The story of who he assumed to be Archangel Michael and his journey. From what he could see there were multiple depictions of Michael fighting against giant monsters, and evil people. A red sword in his right hand, and in his left hand silver flames. Six wings sprouting from his back as people kneeled before him.

"But ...they're supposed to be legends." To Tatsumi, legends were myths, stories passed down through time. They weren't real…right?

At the end of the hall he finally reached an opening into a chamber of some kind. Once again in awe, he stared at the ceiling that went about fifty feet high. The chamber itself was huge in diameter.

Staring at the floor it was covered in silver tiles, but the ruby ones were running along the floor in odd places. Coming to a stop he slowly realized that the ruby tiles were creating the symbol of Michael. Following the line he realized that there were no torches in the chamber, it was almost as if light just existed here without a source.

"Woah." Tatsumi whispered noticing the presence of an altar about fifty feet away from him. The altar donning the symbol of Michael was made out of silver and rubies. Walking closer he could see a silver chalice with ruby handles sitting on the altar. On the front of it, the symbol of Michael. An odd pressure radiated from the chalice.

Next to the altar a giant ruby about four feet wide and three feet tall. Embedded within the ruby was a beautiful greatsword. About four feet in length and five inches wide, the blade a beautiful silver color with red runic symbols running along the bottom half of the blade. The hilt, was a beautiful red and silver, in the center of it a circular ruby.

The handle was about ten inches long, the bottom and top where it met with the handle covered in the color red. The sword gave off a red and silver aura that could be visible, a similar pressure was also felt.

"Forty-nine, and fifty?" Tatsumi questioned noticing the numbers near the items. He came to a halt when he was within ten feet of the items.

"**Somebody there?" **A deep masculine voice spoke as the young man frantically looked around for the source.

"Hello?"

"**Oi! What are ya doing down here kid?" **Still looking around Tatsumi couldn't pinpoint the source of the voice.

"**Over here! I'm right here!" **Taking another once over around the room, his eyes came to a stop on the glowing ruby in the swords hilt. As the voice continued he noticed that the ruby would pulse.

"A talking ...sword?" Tatsumi questioned with a sweatdrop walking up to the sword. Squatting he got a closer look at the sword.

"**What?" **Once it spoke again Tatsumi fell back on his bottom. "**You probably haven't seen a talking sword before have ya kid?**

"Well you know, I don't think talking swords are supposed to exist." Tatsumi replied back with a deadpan face. Still, he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not.

Muttering to himself about going crazy the ruby began to glow again. "**Oi! You're not going crazy kid! The names Sol, what's yours?"**

"Tatsumi." He replied standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "Any idea where we are Sol? I got separated from my friends and ended up here."

"**We are currently in the chamber of Archangel Michael, my old partner. He left the world behind, something about a prophecy or something like that." **Sol explained as Tatsumi tilted his head to the side in thought.

"So Archangel Michael wasn't just a myth after all." The young man muttered. Looking back at the sword he asked another question. "So what's this prophecy?"

"**Nothing too special, something about how in 1,000 years a young man will stumble upon this chamber. Supposed to wait for him and instruct him on what to do." ** The sword replied as Tatsumi nodded before realizing the words of the sword.

"Eh!"

"**What? Something wrong?"**

"Sol! I'm a young man who's stumbled onto here!" Tatsumi yelled as the sword began to laugh.

"**Oh yeah, I guess you're right about that. What about it?" **The sword replied as Tatsumi almost facefaulted.

"Sol ... How old are you?" He was sure that the sword was probably senile, if something like that was even possible. It was rather clear that the sword had some memory issues.

"**Dunno, the dawn of creation I think? It's been a while, you eventually stop counting." **The sword replied. Then suddenly as if realizing the situation at hand, the sound of a light turning on was heard.

"**Oh wait, aren't you a young man who's stumbled in here?" **It continued as Tatsumi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was certainly going to be an interesting conversation.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" He yelled.

"**Really? Well like I said when your as old as I am you tend to forget some things. Anyhow, since your the first one here I'm going to assume you're the guy I'm waiting for." **The sword explained.

"Alright, so what do I need to do?" Tatsumi asked.

"**See that chalice over there? It has the blood of Michael in it."** Stepping up towards the altar the brown haired youth opened the lid of the chalice. A shining silver liquid let out a bright silver light as he covered his eyes.

"His blood? What's it supposed to do?"

"**It'll give you the power to control heavenly fire. There's some other things, such as your body changing and what not. I also believe you can sense evil, or sin, something like that. Also, I think you can fly? Eh, it's been a long time since my old partner has walked this earth so I don't remember much." **The sword explained.

"Are there any side-effects? Also what do you mean by my body changing?"

"**Uh, the blood will change your body to better suit the power that you've gained. How? Well that's not something even I know. Also, I think the process might hurt …. A Lot you could probably die."**

"I could die? That's worrying." Tatsumi replied as he stared at the liquid.

"**Well kid, it's up to you! But before you make your choice let me say something."** The young man stared over at the sword with a raised eyebrow.

"**You seem like a naive kid, probably want to save the world or something right? Make people happy that sort of shit right?" **

Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, the young man didn't know how to respond to the sword which read him like a book. "I mean, your not wrong."

"**Well kid, let me tell ya something. Michael told me that in a thousand years shit would be fucked up. And I've been waiting all this time for someone to come down here. I'll be honest with ya kid, I can feel sin too and I sense a lot of it." **The sword spoke those words Tatsumi could not help but frown.

"What do you mean?"

"**Northwest of here, in the past couple of decades there's been a huge influx of sin. Bad things kid, shit like rape, slavery, torture, cannibalism, all that bad shit." **Upon hearing this revelation Tatsumi widened his eyes. He knew the place that Sol was speaking of.

"T-the capital?" The young man questioned.

"**Capital? Oh yeah, that's what it was called. Can't believe that shit is still around. Michael and their first emperor, forgot his name were friends." **

"They were?"

"**Yep, that's were the knowledge of creating Teigu came from. Michael owed that guy a debt, and so he had Michael gather pieces for 48 weapons. Teigu, the materials and knowledge on how to create them came from Michael himself." **

"Wait, whats a Teigu?"

"**What? You don't know what a Teigu is brat?" **Upon seeing the young man shake his head the sword let out a metallic groan. Over the next couple of minutes the sword explained to him what Teigu were and how they functioned. He also explained how every Teigu had a semblance of sentience, although nothing like him.

The sword also spoke of how Michael killed those SuperClass Danger Beasts, after all the mortals of this realm had no chance in hell against those things. And so they relied on an otherworldly beings divine might.

"Woah." Tatsumi said in awe upon hearing what these weapons were capable of. That was when he realized something, underneath Sol was the number forty-nine, and underneath the altar was the number fifty.

"Wait, these numbers here. Do they have anything to do with the Teigu?"

"**Smart kid, that's right the last two Teigu came from the most powerful being in history. Only Michael and the first emperor know about it. I am number 49 Sol: The Heavenly Sword, and that over there is number 50 Archangels Manifestation: Angels Extract."**

"Wait, I thought people could only use one Teigu at a time?"

"**Normally yeah, but it's different for me and the blood over there. We come as a pair." **The sword explained.

"Wait, if you were Michael's sword doesn't that mean that you…...aren't a Teigu?" He questioned.

"**Yes and no, the same concept that was applied to the Teigu was based off me. Say hello brat, I'm the very first Teigu." **Still something just didn't sit right with Tatsumi. If what the sword was saying was true, then why?

"So why all of this?" Tatsumi asked gesturing to the chamber around him. "Why hide all of this? What was the plan? I know you spoke of a prophecy, but still. Where's Michael?"

An uncomfortable silence followed the young mans questions. The swords ruby still pulsing, obviously deep in thought.

"**I don't know, Michael told me the plan but he never said anything about the meaning. He just left one day, without a word. He left me here, alone for a thousand years while he returned to the heavens."** Tatsumi softened his gaze, he could hear the hurt in the voice of the sword. It was evident that he had brought up some memories, and feelings that the sword had sealed away.

His hands falling to his side he stared at the ground. "Sorry…."

"**It's fine kid, but I need you to know something. You and me, we're the contingency plan. Should shit hit rock bottom, we're supposed to clean it up. That's what I know, and I'm determined to follow my old partners plan to the end. So, let's stop talking and start doing. Ya in brat?" **The sword asked as a small smile crept up the side of the young mans face.

Bursting into a full on grin, he gave the sword a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

"**Then what are ya waiting for? Drink it all!" **Sol yelled as Tatsumi nodded, now filled with resolve.

Walking over confidently to the chalice he picked it up and threw his head back. Silver liquid rushed down his throat, the taste similar to water with a hint of iron. Letting out a burp after drinking the liquid he glanced over at Sol.

"Okay now wh-!" A burst of silver and crimson light erupted from underneath him, the symbol of Michael on the ground erupted. The light began to wash over Tatsumi as he felt his body change. The top of his right hand began to burn intensely, the crimson mark of Michael etched itself into his flesh.

The sounds of drums were heard, as the entire chamber began to tremble. The silver and crimson lights became overwhelming, A chorus of men erupted chanting words in a foreign language that he could understand.

"**Sanguis Archangeli, possessor argentum igne, te sol, te sunt ad finem."**

**(Blood of the Archangel, holder of silver fire, you are the sun, you are the end.)**

"**Hic ad ultimum, erit libero hoc mundo, iudex eos, punire eos!"**

**(Here at last, you shall free this world, judge them, punish them!)**

"**Voluntas tua est caelum, et gladium sol!"**

**(Your will is heavens, and your sword the sun!)**

"**Redemptor! Salvatoris! Punisher! Iudex! Sit omnibus scire, gloriam Archangeli Sanguine!"**

**(Redeemer! Savior! Punisher! Judge! Let all know, the glory of the Archangels Blood!)**

* * *

**(Random Forest)**

Emerald eyes snapped open, staring at the canopy of the forest that stood over him. Holes of sunlight reaching through the canopy covered his eyes as they opened, wincing he covered his eyes as he sat up.

"_**Well, it seems the world hasn't changed much from what I remember." **_The voice of Sol came from within Tatsumi's mind. Looking to his right the sword was embedded in the ground next to him. Looking down at himself he realized that he had grown larger.

Getting up to his feet he felt awkward, not used to the length of his legs. Opening the neck area of his shirt he stared down, widening his eyes at the sight. A six pack of pristine abs, covered in crimson runes.

Inspecting his body, he realized that his skin had become paler. It wasn't a huge change of skin color, but something one would notice if they knew him for a long time. It was as if his new body had been modeled after the pinnacle of the male physique.

"_Wait….."_ Blood rushing to his face, he opened the hem of his pants and looked down. A lot of things have changed. _A LOT_

Furthermore, his clothing had also changed. He was currently wearing a white leather coat, beneath it a red shirt, and white pants. His gloves had been replaced by red ones, and his boots were now white. The coat came with a hood, and around his neck was a mask that covered the bottom part of his face.

Walking over to a nearby pond he began to take note of his changes. He grew about seven inches, going from his original height of 5'5 to 6 feet flat.

"Hey Sol, what are these runes all over my body?" Some words came to his mind as he looked over the runes. Sun, Fire, Archangel, Light, Brilliance, Shining, Beloved, The First, Justice, Savior, and Godly.

"**Those seem similar to what Michael had on his body, they should be the values and words that represent him. Also, your taller now too, Aibou(Partner)."** Tatsumi perked up at the words of Sol.

"Partner? Wow, I guess this really is happening." He said reaching his hand out to the sky, only for a powerful stream of silver flames to erupt from it.

"W-w-w-oah!" Tatsumi yelled bringing his hand back down, staring at the symbol of Michael on his hand he couldn't help but feel like a little child.

"**Still a kid, what did I expect really. Aibou, hurry up and put me in that sheath on your back!" **Sol yelled as the young man picked him up and sheathed him.

"So, where are we Sol?"

"**Hmmm, from what I can tell we are currently twenty miles from that huge ball of sin. About a five hour walk, would be shorter but I assume you can't fly yet?"** The sword asked.

"I dunno, let me try it." Bending his knees, he brought his center of gravity low to the forest floor. The leaves and grass around him began to move, the ground trembling as he gathered power into his legs. The crimson runes began to glow, silver fire covered his legs.

In a quick sonic boom, a crater was left behind as Tatsumi jumped about two hundred feet into the air. From his height, he could see a large city off in the distance, his eyes zooming in on it. Roads, and merchants as well as animals perusing the forest floor.

"Woah!" As amazing as it was, his excitement came to a sudden halt as he realized he was falling….. Fast. "Oh shit!"

"**Well! Looks like you can't fly yet! Quick try to sprout some wings!" **

"What! How do I even DO that?"

"**I don't fucking know, just do it!"**

"I-I-I can't!" Falling fast, the young man slammed into the earth, a loud impact sound was heard as silver flames erupted from the epicenter of the impact.

"Ow…." He said getting up, although now that he thought about it. Looking at his arms and legs he realized that it didn't hurt as much as he had expected.

"**Well, it seems that your tougher than before too." **

"Yeah, but it seems that I can't fly yet." He replied sadly clenching his fists again trying to grow wings. After a couple of tries he gave up, it seems that he would just need to wait.

"So, how do I sense evil? Or sin?" Tatsumi asked.

"**Hmm, close your eyes and just focus. It should come to you naturally, but be careful I don't know how you'll react to feeling sin."** The sword explained.

"Oh, alright then." A little cautious, Tatsumi closed his eyes falling deep into meditation. The world came to a still, a pulse of energy erupted from the young man washing over his surroundings reaching far.

"!" Nearly choking, the overwhelming pressure of dark energy fell on his shoulders. A deep depression balled up inside of him.

"**Now breathe, remember what you are. The power you hold, those things cannot hurt you."**

Listening to the advice of the sword Tatsumi took another deep breath. The view of the surrounding world changed, the dark pressure looming over his body was now visible. Slamming both his fist together, a bright silver light erupted from within his spirit and cleansed the pressure.

Opening his eyes, he stared in the direction of the capital. "Alright, let's go find my friends. I hope they're okay."

Upon learning the truth of the capital, he could not help but rush towards the city. His friends were in danger, ignorant of the reality of what the Capital really was. A den of demonic monsters.

As he made his way through the forest, Sol decided to hum. The sword was rather ecstatic, happy to see something new. Being cooped up in a chamber for around a thousand years was driving him insane.

Looking over at his new wielder/partner, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor lad. The young man had a good heart, and he was naive. Even with what he knew now, the sword knew that Tatsumi was nowhere close to ready.

The oncoming darkness that he would face, the ugliness of mankind. He could only hope to guide Tatsumi, through that. To aid him in the darkness, just like he did for Michael in the toughest times.

"Sol, anything else I can do?"

"**Well, Michael had a wide range of abilities. He was immune to poisons, and curses. He had the ability to heal people of diseases and injuries. He could turn into a fire elemental, create projectiles of fire, release burst of flames, create geysers of fire. Tons of things, can't remember all of it though."**

"Think I can try those things?"

"**Yeah, you should already have access to some of them. You just haven't had the need to use them yet."**

"Can you do cool things too?"

"**Oh yeah, I can do ALOT of things. But, that will be a surprise."** The sword said as Tatsumi huffed.

* * *

**(5 Hours Later)**

Pristine white walls came into view, they stood about two hundred feet tall. The gate, open was filled with multiple people leaving and going. On the outside, it seemed like a normal city.

Knowing better he lifted up his mask and pulled his hood up. Quickly, he made his way through the crowd. It seemed that the color white was common here, that was a good thing it allowed him to remain inconspicuous.

In cases like this where he was looking for particular people, he would need to find places of information. His best bet would be to go to a bar of some sort, not wanting to try and talk to the soldiers.

Shades of black radiated off the capital in waves, it became more apparent as he glanced around. Moving quicker, he decided to move towards the red light district.

Passing by the slums he stopped for a moment observing the area. Multiple people sleeping all over the ground, some clothed, some not. Children with dead looks in their eyes, bruises all over their bodies.

Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath. "_**Aibou, we can't do anything at the moment. In hostile territory like this it's best if we find your friends and get out."**_

Sol, had to make sure that Tatsumi didn't make any rash decisions. Right now, the whole area within a five mile radius was giving the sword bad vibes. Everything here was wrong, it was much worse than he had thought.

"_**I can see why Michael was so adamant on me staying behind. This place is fucked kid, but you don't need me to tell you that, right?" **_Turning his head back at the sword he nodded slowly. He could feel it too, his new senses made him wary of his surroundings.

He shuttered thinking about how he would've traversed such a terrible place without this power. Had he come here without any of these things, he was sure he would've ended up something like those people about a hundred feet to his left.

At least seventy individuals, men and women were all in the process of being crucified. Bruises, cuts, missing limbs. Had he been his old self, sure he would have vomited at the sight before him.

None of those people, absolutely none of them had the same dark aura as those that watched. This was the fate of those that defied the corruption of the capital.

Coming to a stop he noticed a couple of posters. A group of assassins wanted for killing high ranking nobles and officials. He was rather sure that all of those killed were evil.

"_Night Raid. Hmm, apparently there's a revolutionary army as well. People who want to fight back against the empire."_

"_**Hmm, Noble causes rarely stay that way Aibou. Time and power corrupts mortals, remember that at one point the Empire was the embodiment of good morals."**_

"_Yeah, I know but still. It's good to know that there are people out there doing something."_ Tatsumi mentally replied walking away from the posters.

One thing he began to notice were the statues of Michael, and his symbol. While they weren't everywhere, they were noticeable. It seemed that the Archangel really did have a presence here in the capital.

"_**Bastards, those priests sully his name. Bunch of idiots really, I feel bad for those people too being manipulated."**_ Nodding at the words of the sword he continued forward.

After a couple of hours going through multiple taverns and pubs he couldn't find anything about his friends. Or rather, he couldn't find anything that people wanted to tell him. One soldier in particular he had decided to tail.

As night slowly moved in, the light of the sun disappeared. The moon was the only source of light with the occasional torch. Sitting at the top of a building, he watched as the soldier moved into an alley.

The soldier unzipped his pants and began to take a piss. Unbeknownst to him, a person was standing behind him. Finishing up, he turned around only to have a hand grab his throat and lift him up.

"Wh-!" Tatsumi increased the pressure of his grip so that the man couldn't scream. Pushing the man against the wall, he brought up his arm and elbowed the solder in the face.

Getting in close his eyes glared at the man. "If you scream, or if you don't tell me what I need to know. _I will kill you_."

Raising his other hand, silver flames danced around his left palm. The soldier upon seeing this widened his eyes in fear.

"T-teigu." He said as Tatsumi nodded.

Describing his friends once again the man began to speak. "E-e-earl Grant, his daughter took them in. They're crazy, your friends are probably d-d-d-dead."

"Where is it?" The entire left arm of Tatsumi's erupted in silver flames.

* * *

**(Earl Grant Manor Backyard)**

A storehouse was in front of him, the walls of the storehouse presented a stark contrast to the rest of the backyard. The area was large and after figuring out the routes of the guards he had made his way over the stone fence.

Apparently these people were "Saints" that took in people from outside of the country. No doubt, he could see how Sayo and Ieyasu were drawn in. He and his friends were ignorant, and the only thing he could hope for was that they were safe.

Not wanting to pry the doors open, he raised his right hand. Silver flames coated it as he held it in front of the lock. Pushing his hand forward, it melted right through the doors lock with ease, a sudden pit of anxiety filled his stomach.

Sol, on the other hand had already predicted the fate of those that Tatsumi was searching for. He decided to keep quiet, this was something that his partner had to experience. It would be the turning point in his life.

For Tatsumi, what he had found inside was a scene taken out of a nightmare of the worst kind. The words that Sol had told him earlier echoing in his mind.

"_**Rape, torture, cannibalism, all that bad shit."**_

Pools of blood, strung up bodies, body parts, filth and all kinds of tools used for the purpose of torture could be spotted everywhere the vessel set his gaze. There were arms, and legs hanging on their own from hooks the same way butchers hang cows.

Spiked chairs, torture racks, iron maidens, and breaking wheels. Every single one of those contraptions had people strapped to them, dead. Their faces, he would never forget those faces strewn in agony, their deaths so painful that the pain remained.

The knives, cleavers and hooks that had been used to lacerate, dismember, disembowel or even flay these people were covered in crimson blood. Some dried, and some still fresh. Tatsumi even spotted what seemed to be an icepick of some sort that still had an eyeball attached to it.

Familiar long black hair, and a familiar lily that was now stained entered his view. He felt his heart break upon the sight before him. "S-s-s-sayo?"

She was dead, there was no life force coming from her. Tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes as he ran over and pulled her down.

"S-s-s-sayo!" He yelled no longer caring about the noise he made in his grief. His hands trembling, covered in her blood he could not help but feel his heart shatter.

"T-t-tatsumi? Is that you?" A familiar voice came from his left as he widened his eyes. Standing up he slowly walked over to a cage.

"N-n-n-no, Ieyasu?" He ran forward to see his friend.

"I-i-i-i-is that really you Tatsumi?" His friend asked. "You look so different."

Reaching out, he grabbed his friend's hand. "It's me, stay with me man I'm going to get you and Sayo out of here."

"No, it's too late for me. I'm dying Tatsumi, look at me." Tatsumi began to notice the red marks that covered his friends body. Rashes of some kind.

"_**It's a disease Aibou, in the final stages. Your friend doesn't have long left."**_

Clenching his fist, they erupted in silver flames as Ieyasu took a couple steps back. In a quick motion Tatsumi burned the bars away. Helping his friend through he laid him on the ground.

Even dying, Ieyasu had a smile on his face. "Haha, I don't know what happened to you Tatsumi. But, you sure look cool. So cool…"

Seeing his friend begin to fade tears began streaming down his face. "Stay with me! Ieyasu, my bro, stay with me!"

"Tatsumi…...you seem so much stronger now. I can see it, I wish Sayo could see you. She never gave in y'know? Never gave into those bastards and their daughter to the very end." Raising his hand he reached towards the sky.

An image flashed in Tatsumi's mind, the image of Michael raising people from the dead. Cleansing people of their diseases, and with that image in mind he wanted to use that power. Such a thing, now recalling the miracles that Michael performed from his Elder, he realized he could save them.

"_**Stop it Aibou." **_Sol warned.

"_What! Why? I need to save them! I can save them! I've just SEEN Michael bring people back to life and cure thousands of diseases!"_

"_**Performing miracles to save tens of thousands of lives is different from saving one or two individuals. When performing miracles on a grand scale you know what you're getting yourself into, therefore you can minimize the damage and realize the weight of the situation. Something small such as this, can cause a tiny ripple that can possibly affect the rest of the world. And it will be near impossible to find that small change."**_

The words of the sword echoed through the mind of the young man. His shoulders slumped, his clenched fist loosened. Resigning himself to the truth of what he had learned he listened to the final words of his friend.

"Here ends the journey of the great captain Ieyasu, it's up to you now, Tatsumi." The hand went limp falling to his side. The echo of the hand hitting the steel floor played in the young mans mind.

Not even getting a moment to mourn any longer, the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him. The sounds of multiple rifles being aimed at his back, slowly his head slowly turned towards the directions of the guards.

As it happened, the guards couldn't pull the triggers on their rifles. An immense pressure filled the air, a ball of fear welling up in their chests.

"W-what?" One of them stammered, the right eye of the young man before them was an otherworldly silver. His pupils slit, and his irises a bright silver.

Terrified screams began to fill the air, the guards dropped their weapons and grabbed onto the sides of their heads. A divine light slowly made its way through the eyes and mouth of each guard, as they threw their heads back roaring in pain.

Steam began to rise from the top of their heads as from underneath Tatsumi, a wave of silver flames erupted outward. The entire backyard filled with dazzling white light as the flames washed over the bodies of those who passed.

In that very moment, he took one final glance at the two that he had grown up with. He couldn't even bury them, he couldn't do anything else but set them free from this cruel world. Closing his eyes, another set of tears streaked down his cheek.

"_Don't worry, I'll continue onwards."_

A chorus of relief followed. In the briefest of moments before they were turned to ash, Tatsumi swore he saw their bodies become cleansed of all dirtiness. Perhaps it was a trick of the light? He would never know.

Everything was going to burn, for his friends and for those people. He was going to burn this whole place down. Another torrent of flames erupted, shooting up in the air.

* * *

**(Night Raid)**

A group of people nearby having taken care of their objective all snapped their heads in the direction of the column of silver flames that erupted nearby. It was close, from what they understood it must've been from the storehouse where their targets kept their treachery hidden.

Earl Grant, was already dead having had his neck snapped by a blonde haired woman with large breasts. Her bosom only being held in by a short black top. To her side, an armored individual standing much taller than her wielding a red spear.

Next to them were two more individuals, a raven haired girl with crimson eyes. To her side a long katana giving off an ominous aura. By her side, a woman with long purple hair holding what seemed to be a giant scissor.

Above on the roof of the mansion, two more of the same group. A young man with green hair, a pair of goggles resting atop his head. Wiring of some sort, came from a contraption behind him, and next to him a pink haired twin tailed girl, holding a large rifle of some sort.

"What was that?" Lubbock, the green haired man asked as the girl next to him stared into her scope.

Mine, the girl stared in awe as an individual stepped out of the silver flames. "Holy shit, what the hell kind of Teigu is that?"

With their attention focused towards the pillar, a blonde haired girl slipped away quietly in the backyard. Or so she thought, the raven haired girl noticed this and moved.

"Akame?" Sheele, the purple haired woman watched her ally ran off.

"I'll go too! Seems interesting!" Leone, the busty blonde from earlier finally said chasing off after her best friend.

Seeing this their senior and commanding officer reached out. The armored man not too happy with how they were moving. "Oi! Be quick we can't stay here too long!"

"Don't worry Bulat, we got this!" Leone winked playfully hopping away.

Aria, the daughter of those people that had been killed made her way towards the back. She recalled that the guards had made their way over here due to suspicious noises. Coming to a stop, she stared in awe at the sight before her.

Everything was covered in those silver flames. The storage unit, having been completely disintegrated. A figure stepped out of the flames, covered in them.

He was around 5'11, the flames around his body seemed to grow more intense when he took notice of her presence. Before she could even react, the figure disappeared from her sight. Widening her eyes she began to look around frantically.

Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap itself around her throat as she was being lifted into the air. The figure appeared before her once again, his silver flames not burning her for some odd reason.

To Tatsumi, through his eyes this girl was covered from head to toe in black sin. Such a young child, someone younger than he.

"_**You see it now don't you? Pass your judgement, Aibou."**_

"**You tortured them didn't you? That girl, the young man you were the reason for their deaths." **The pitch of his voice dropped to a deep dark baritone, a voice demanded truth.

"W-w-what? N-!" She was cut off trying to lie, something within the pits of her soul began to burn as she lied.

"**Confess your sins." **He tightened his grip.

"YES I DID IT. I KILLED THAT BITCH, HOW IS IT THAT A COUNTRY WHORE HAD SILKIER HAIR THAN ME!"

That was all he needed to hear, and with that the girl began to scream in pain as he dropped her to the floor. The girl began to shake uncontrollably, blood spewing out from the side of her eyes and mouth as white light began to pierce through.

Leone watched the event unfold before her with slight unease. Staring at the figure covered in flames, she could feel her Lionelle throb. The belt was agitated for some reason, and she had no idea why. An odd feeling of…. Fear? But, how was that possible?

Akame, who stood next to Leone stared down at her right hand. Murasame, was trembling in her hand, something that shocked the usually aloof girl. "What?"

Tatsumi, stood there motionless staring at the body of the evil girl twisting and turning in pain. Her bones could be heard snapping and popping as her soul was being burned. With a final snap, her body went limp. The white lights flickered, before going out revealing that her eyes and mouth had been burned.

The flames surrounding his dissipated as he collapsed, the power overtaxing his body and mind. As he fell on his back, the two figures quickly made their way towards the unconscious young man.

"Wait, I've seen this guy before." Leone said.

"You have?" The raven haired girl replied quietly as her friend nodded.

"Yeah, this guy was looking for his friends. And considering where he is now ..." Leone trailed off as she stared at the remains of the storage house. Leftovers of what seemed to be pieces of cages, and tools were noticed.

"They died?" Akame finished the blondes sentence for her quietly as she nodded with a small frown.

Bulat, who had overheard the conversation appeared next to the girls. He had already ordered the others to leave, the sounds of footsteps could be heard off in the distance.

"That sword, he must have a Teigu of some kind." He knelt down and picked up the young man, slinging him over his shoulder. From what he understood, this youth was also a victim in all of this. They couldn't just leave him here, not after what they had just witnessed.

Although, he wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't uneasy. For some reason he could feel his Teigu, Incursio acting up. It felt angry, almost as if it wanted to reject everything that the young man before him was.

"Alright let's go, we're gonna take him with us." He said to the two as they nodded.

Sol, on the other hand kept quiet as all of this happened. The people that had his partner were not necessarily bad people. They were those assassins that they had seen earlier on the posters all over the capital.

"_**Certainly an interesting development. Let us see where this leads us."**_

* * *

**(Tatsumi)**

He stood in the middle of the sky, hundreds of feet above the ground. Underneath him, a cold and icy terrain. The frozen tundra was covered in ice and snow, a powerful blizzard raging through it. Yet, he felt no cold of any kind.

The sound of a deep guttural groan echoed throughout the area. He watched as the ice beneath him began to tremble. Upon closer inspection he realized that water was underneath the ice, something moving.

Suddenly the ice shattered, the blizzard became even more intense as the winds blew giant shards of ice all over. A giant serpentine body emerged from the freezing waters, the body covered in pitch black scales. The width of the serpent was about fifteen feet from side to side, its body that he could see from out of the water raised to about 45 meters high.

Its head shaped like an aquatic dragon, the eyes a demonic pitch black. A dark ominous aura radiated from the creature. Tatsumi, watched with wide eyes as the creature roared creating pillars of ice, and shooting them towards the sky.

**(Go to youtube, type in Godzilla KOTM Ost Queen of the Monsters and play the first minute)**

Shifting his gaze from the SuperClass Danger Beast he stared at the sky. Within the clouds, he could see what seemed to be a small ray of light in the distance. The large pillars of ice had been fired towards that direction.

This only served to make the light move faster through the clouds, slowly the light increased in intensity. The demonic beast roared once more releasing a stream of cold air from its mouth towards the sky. Suddenly, the world became filled with the color of the radiant sun.

An immensely bright silver light with tints of crimson color erupted from the clouds. The demonic creature roaring in pain as it became stunned by the light. The once powerful blizzard was obliterated, the ice that surrounded this area melted instantly.

A chorus of voices followed as the sounds of wings were heard. Tatsumi, could not help but stare at the being in the sky. His eyes took in everything that he saw, the power, the light, all of it.

Archangel Michael in all his glory floated in the sky, a neutral expression on his face. His hair the purest shade of white. His skin was a glowing porcelain, covered in crimson runes. His plate armor, an expression of his colors, made of an otherworldly material that Tatsumi could not even hope to comprehend.

He had six wings, three of each color that he represented. They were almost transparent, yet metallic another thing that he couldn't comprehend. In his right hand the familiar sword that he had come to know as Sol, although something about it was different.

His Sol, even though it looked impressive, was nothing close to what he saw. The Sol, that he saw being wielded by Michael was bursting with silver energy. The runes that ran up the blade giving off a crimson light.

The shape was different, whereas his Sol's blade was that of a regular sword. This one had spikes on each side of the blade, the circular ruby was more pronounced and instead of being a sphere, it was the shape of a hexagon.

A roar was heard as the serpentine monsters flew out of the water, something that caught Tatsumi off guard. Now flying, he could see what seemed to be ice underneath its body levitating it.

And now, he could realize the full length of the creature. It was long, about 85 meters long, half of its body had been submerged underwater. Never having seen anything close to this creature in terms of power in his lifetime he could not help but feel intimidated.

That was until Michael gently threw Sol forward. In a bright flash of crimson light, a barrier was created. He watched as the beast crashed into the barrier retracting in pain as flames ran all over its body.

He saw what came next, but to him he felt like he shouldn't have seen it. It was as if he was supposed to see it. "_I can see him move?"_

In a speed faster than anything he had ever seen in his life, Michael grabbed his sword and in a flash of steel the ENTIRE serpent had been sliced in half. Black blood flew all over as a small, pitch black jewel of some sort fell from the beast.

Catching the jewel, Michael slowly floated to the ground holding it up in his left hand. Stabbing Sol, into the ground a golden chalice appeared out of thin air. He watched as the Archangel began to crush the jewel into liquid having it fill the chalice.

It was something that was otherworldly, a power that no one could ever reach. Not even him.

* * *

**(Bed)**

His eyes slowly opened, as he had awakened from his dream. Staring at a brown ceiling, he realized that he was in a bed. The room was a simple brown wooden floors, and white stone for walls type room. Next to the bed a small desk, with a lamp.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at the ceiling he quickly realized something was amiss. Looking around frantically he realized that Sol was currently not with him. Also, he was naked something that was _very _concerning.

"_**You awake, Aibou?"**_ The familiar voice brought relief to him.

"_Where are you? And how did you know?"_ He replied noticing the window that had been barred.

"_**We're linked, you should be able to feel my presence as well if you focus. Your safe by the way, those people called 'Night Raid' found you after your little stunt and took you back to their base."**_ The sword responded as Tatsumi closed his eyes and hummed.

"_Two hundred feet to my right, that's where you are. I can feel multiple other presences too, but they don't seem to feel evil. In fact, they feel like saints compared to all that shit we saw at the capital."_ He replied mentally.

"_**Yeah, these people don't seem too bad. Although they have their quirks, there's a girl here with a HUGE rack though. Best boobs I've seen in a long time, had me in their dressing room. I saw EVERYTHING"**_ The sword replied as Tatsumi began to blush.

"_S-s-stop, I didn't know you were a pervert! How can you be a pervert? You're a holy sword!"_

"_**Oi! I can look at the menu, I just can't order. That's why I have you, maybe when we have time you can help me find out how humans have inter-"**_

"_Shut up!"_ Tatsumi shut the sword out of his mind not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. Although, he would be lying if he wasn't jealous.

"_**You know…. I can send you pictures of what I saw mentally. How about it?" **_The sword asked as Tatsumi shook his head. It took every ounce of his willpower to refuse. He still wasn't any good at this, realizing he had been unable to keep Sol out of his head.

Feeling a presence he glanced up, someone was coming through the door. As it opened he widened his eyes at the blonde bombshell that entered the room. Her breasts were huge, double D's for sure.

"_No, stop, stop! Bad, stay down!" _Tatsumi screamed internally at himself.

"Hey stud, seems like you're finally awake!" The beautiful girl said loudly. She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke, opening one of her eyes she stared at his chest.

Blood rushing to his face, the young man pulled his covers closer. The girl began to laugh finding his situation amusing.

"Name's Leone, also you don't need to do that. I saw everything already anyway, you got a pretty good tool down there." She teased as Tatsumi covered his beet red face with his hands.

Amusing herself, Leone realized how young the person before her really was. Although he was taller than her, his body structure mature, she could see that mentally he was rather easy to fluster.

"_**And your supposed to be the guy that saves the world. Michael have mercy on us all." **_Ignoring the words of the sword he decided to get a grasp on the situation.

"So….. where am I?" As he asked this question a pair of clothing were tossed in his direction. Catching the clothes he looked down at them, and then over at Leone.

"You'll find out in a moment, meanwhile put those on." She said still in the room.

"Uh…" The young vessel didn't really know what to say or do. "Are you going to stay in the room?"

"Yep!" She replied flustering him. "Y'know your a lot younger than you look. How old are you?"

"Uh...sixteen."

"Really? Well, for now you can call me Big sis. I'll wait outside for ya." After she left, the young vessel could not help but let out a sigh of relief. Although she was a nice girl, she definitely had an exhausting personality.

"_**Offer still stands." **_

"_S-s-shut up, Sol."_

* * *

**This first chapter was indeed slow, but that was the overall point. This was merely a chapter to set up the story, which in my opinion is the most difficult part of writing a fanfiction. **

**Overall it turned out better than I expected. **

**Now there were two possible routes, one where Tatsumi goes off on his own, and one where he ends up with Night Raid. I decided to have him end up with Night Raid, because I wanted to explore character interactions some more.**

**Also, in terms of power scaling, at the moment he would be about as strong as Akame. His biggest crutch right now is how he doesn't yet understand how to use his own power. **

**See ya.**


End file.
